A New Kind of Magic
by cartoonmaniac44
Summary: What happens when a baby fairy arrives in Pixie Hollow? And why did Queen Clarion choose Vidia to take care of her?


**AN: Hey guys! So I decided to write this story because Vidia is one of my favorite characters, and I thought it would be fun to write about her being a mother. Please review! **

**Chapter 1**

The sound of laughter filled the air. Every fairy was excited, for they knew this meant that there was a new arrival. Vidia flew around the dandelion, guiding it to the Pixie Dust Tree. Queen Clarion was watching from her window as all the fairies excitedly flew to the tree to see the new arrival. She could sense that there was something special about this new fairy.

As the dandelion landed, Terrence appeared and poured pixie dust over it. When the new fairy appeared, everyone was shocked. Whenever a fairy was born, they took the appearance of any other fairy. However, this fairy was a baby. Normally, the new fairy would say "Hello?" or "Is anybody there?", but the baby just began to cry.

Queen Clarion appeared to give her greeting, but was sent into a stunned silence when she heard the cries of the baby. "By the second star…." she began to say as she slowly bent down to pick up the baby fairy. She rocked the baby and whispered to her until she stopped crying. The queen looked at the baby in her arms, wondering how she would find her talent.

She waved her hand, and mushrooms appeared in a circle around the queen. She told the fairies to place their talent symbols on them. She flew to each talent bringing the baby close to each one, looking disappointed when the glow would fade. The queen, with the baby in her arms, then approached the small tornado that represented the fast-flying fairies. It began to glow brightly, brighter than anyone had ever seen a talent glow before.

When the glow died down, Queen Clarion looked down at the small baby in her arms, who was smiling up at her. As the queen was deciding a name for the baby, noting the violet eyes and hair she possessed. "Fast-fliers, I would like you to meet your newest member, Violet!"

The fast-fliers approached the queen, unsure of what to do. There had never been a baby born in Pixie Hollow for as long as anyone could remember.

"Well, as you all know, this is a very unusual arrival" the queen stated. "And obviously, Violet won't be able to take care of herself. She will need one of you to look after her until she's older."

As she was saying this, the fairies started to back away, mumbling excuses to leave.

"Someone needs to take care of her as she grows" Queen Clarion said. "Since no one is willing to take responsibility for her, I will choose who she will stay with."

As the queen looked at the group of fast-flying fairies, she noticed someone trying to hide behind everyone else.

"Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me! Please don't pick me!" that fairy was whispering.

"Vidia" Queen Clarion called "I think you should be the one to take care of Violet."

_"__WHAT?" _ Vidia exclaimed. "You expect _me _to watch that baby!"

"Yes Vidia. I want you to take care of Violet until she is old enough to be on her own."

"Queen Clarion, I don't want to take care of a baby."

"Vidia, I think this will be a good experience for you." the queen said while handing Violet to her.

"I doubt it" Vidia replied.

"If you need any help, feel free to come to me." Queen Clarion said with a smile. Then she turned and flew away.

Vidia held the baby an arms length away from herself. "Alright sweetie, let's get a few things straight. No crying when I'm trying to sleep, no interrupting me when I'm working, and absolutely no doing anything gross." Violet just smiled and gave Vidia a look that was full of complete trust and love. Vidia frowned back at the baby. "And another thing. I am not your mother. Remember that one."

* * *

Vidia flew to Tinker's Nook, still holding the baby in her arms. "Tinkerbell!" Vidia called.

"Oh hey Vidia! Whoa is that Violet! Do you get to watch her? You're so lucky!"

"Yeah, not that lucky." Vidia said. "So Tink, do you think that you can make, like a cradle or something? Violet needs someone to sleep."

"Sure Vidia! But I probably won't have it ready until tomorrow, since it's so late."

Vidia looked up and saw that the moon had already risen. "I didn't realize how late it is. I'll figure something out for tonight, but can you please have it ready as soon as possible?"

"Sure Vidia!" Tink replied happily. "See ya tomorrow! Bye Violet!"

* * *

Crying was all that could be heard in Vidia's house. Violet was laying on Vidia's bed, screaming her head off, and Vidia was at her wits end. "What could you possibly want! I fed you, I changed you! I did everything I'm supposed to! Why won't you stop crying!"

Vidia's screaming only made everything worse. Violet began crying even harder. "Please stop crying! I need to get some sleep!" But Vidia's pleas went unanswered. Violet kept screaming.

Then Vidia got an idea. She remembered what Queen Clarion did earlier to calm Violet down, and decided to give it a try. She walked over to Violet, and slowly reached down to pick her up. She held the baby close to her chest, unsure of what she was doing. She started to gently bounce her up and down.

"Shhh… It's okay sweetie… you don't need to cry… everything is alright."

Violet stopped crying, and was now barely whimpering. Vidia began to softly sing a lullaby to the baby in her arms. Violet stopped crying completely, and smiled up at Vidia. After a few minutes, the baby in Vidia's arms yawned and fell asleep, cuddling into Vidia's chest as she did so.

Vidia looked at the baby in her arms, smiled at her for the first time, and said "Ya know what kid… You're actually pretty cute when you're sleeping." Then, she sat down on her bed, readjusted Violet into a more comfortable position, and laid down to go to sleep. Right before she fell asleep, she placed a soft kiss on the top of Violet's head. "Sweet dreams Vi." Vidia whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
